The Royal Consort
by Jersey Wolf
Summary: Ghost Rider/Weirdsville: Treena attempts thoughtful conversation with a rather moody demon with varying degrees of success. Blackheart just can't seem to take anything seriously, and that doesn't help at all.


**Author's Note:** More of this pairing because it's delightful. Well, I think it's delightful. Just a little something I worked on between the big project that I will post the first chapter of fairly soon. As far as this story goes I think it's just further proof that I need a new sense of humor. I think it's hilarious.

* * *

She felt his hand trail up her side, the rise and fall of his chest brushing against her back as he lay beside her, not sleeping but no lest restful. Blackheart wasn't warm, but he wasn't like ice despite what some would assume. Unnaturally neutral really, but not unpleasant. Easy enough to warm up. Quiet moments like these were nice but so peculiar. For one so volatile, when he was quiet he almost exuded calm, which she supposed had something to do with his confidence. Nothing could harm him. Not even in such a relaxed and unguarded state.

There was something unsettling about the calm. The simple fact that it could turn to chaos in the blink of an eye. She'd feel his weight on her again, and there'd be nothing she could do about it. It wasn't that which bothered her though. She had agreed to this arrangement, but not always knowing when and how left anticipation lingering in the air in the moments like this. A gentle caress of fingers and flesh could quickly become a greedy pawing and a vice-like grip.

There was no vice now, but there was a sort of greed as tickling along her side moved to her stomach and up to her breasts, tickling becoming more like kneading. It felt good, but Treena couldn't help but tense, bracing herself not out of fear but because she knew better.

"Are you afraid of me?" Blackheart asked. His tone was flat, and his hand continued to work over her. Causing a different sort of tickling. She couldn't tell if he was being genuinely affectionate or just teasing her. She knew him to be fond of both with no particular preference of one over the other.

"No more than the expected. You are a fucking demon after all," she said, feeling no need to shy away from him. "Why?"

He laughed. A rare one that was not him laughing at his own joke but because he was genuinely amused by something. "No particular reason," he replied, moving his face closer to her, nose at the base of her skull. She could feel the demon's teeth against the back of her neck, threatening to break the skin. "But you are afraid of me," he added, biting down harder, threat becoming more like a reality as she felt her skin start to buckle.

Treena flinched, pulling herself away from him, surprised that he actually allowed her to.

"See? I told you so," the demon chided, pushing himself up into a cross-legged sit. He seemed his usual amount of pleased. The kind he got when he was certain he was right about something. When he was certain he'd made a point. "You're afraid of me."

"I am not," Treena insisted, leaning back to sit on her calves and ignoring the wide grin with its pointed fangs the Blackheart was sporting. He was so sure of himself. "You just surprised me, and that hurt."

"Treena, you and I both know you are perfectly fine with me hurting you," Blackheart teased, shifting forward onto all fours and opening his mouth and showing off his teeth and snapping his mouth shut again with a loud click.

"Yeah, but I'm expecting that," she said, crossing her arms over her chest, cutting herself off from him and supporting herself as she felt frustration mounting.

Blackheart pouted, and before Treena could respond he was right up in her face, mouth hanging open a bit. "You're in a sour mood," he half hissed, staring her down. "Forgive me if my human terminology is wrong but…what the fuck is your problem?" Reaching out his hand he pinched her side, smiling wide as she flinched again.

"Maybe it's you," Treena replied sharply, and Blackheart was quick to shift back into a sit once more, staring at her with surprise and mounting anger. "That's not what I meant," she added quickly, stretching out her arms, seemingly spotting the hardening of his stare. Danger replacing his previous silliness. She regretted having said what she was feeling in such a way, but she couldn't just be silent. She was bothered, and she was loud. It was just part of her nature.

Maybe she should have played more into what had been his good mood.

"I hope you can explain yourself," the demon replied. He sounded sulkier than usual, and he looked rather beside himself with his arms crossed over his chest now. His turn to shut her out. "I was really hoping that I would not have to get upset today."

"You don't have to get upset," Treena said as soothingly as she was capable of, tentatively shuffling toward him on her knees, ready to move back if the demon decided that he did not feel like being receptive. However, he did not lash out but opened his arms up to her and pulling her into his lap. Treena held in her sigh of relief, not wanting to grant him the satisfaction. At least not yet.

"And why not? You've insulted me," Blackheart replied, mimicking her comforting tone, sounding just as frustratingly rational as usual. "Blaming me for your mood when I have done nothing to you…that's not very nice at all, Treena."

She rolled her eyes and shifted to get more comfortable, stretching her legs out behind Blackheart's back before drawing them back again. What was stopping him from taking her now other than that he didn't feel like it? Nothing but space and an executive decision made by one and imposed on the many. She supposed she should have been appreciative of that fact, but the feelings that had been bugging her had started to form into actual words. Blackheart seemed more inclined to listen for once, so perhaps they might even warrant his time. It was worth a shot.

"I'm not very nice," Treena smiled, placing her hands lightly on the sides of his face as if to inspect it. His eyes had not glazed over with boredom, so she figured it was as much of a green light as she would get out of him. Well, in this moment anyway. Then again, perhaps he was silently contemplating a creative way to punish her. Showing no signs so as to deliver an unpleasant surprise. Maybe she could get off light if she just stopped talking now, but staying silent was not one of her skills. "I just want to know where I stand."

"Where you stand? You're sitting on my lap," Blackheart stated with a flicker of amusement, one corner of his mouth curling into a half grin.

"If you keep making fun of me maybe I won't be for long."

"Threats…I could get used to this," he laughed and leaned in, running his tongue over her neck. Treena almost allowed him to push her all the way back against the bed but caught herself and pressed her hands against his chest.

"Hey! Come on! Can't you be serious for a second?" she frowned and craned her neck away from his reach. Normally, that would have worked on her, but when Treena had her mind set on something she was going to get it done regardless of common sense or impromptu desires. But man, Blackheart knew where to get her, and that was just frustrating and distracting and not at all helpful.

"No, why?" Treena glared, and Blackheart sighed. "I don't know what it is you want," he said flatly, eyes half-closed with lack of interest. Seemed his attention span was already starting to wane.

Treena let out a quiet groan and pressed her face against his chest despite herself, enjoying the feeling of having something to lean into. "I'd just like to know what I am to you," she said with forced calm, not bothering to move away from him. Even so, he did not push her away either. Treena suddenly felt very small wrapped up in his arms and his silence. She had hoped that she'd never have to feel so small again, but it was hard not to in this situation, quietly awaiting the judgment of one of the most powerful beings on the planet. Possibly even more than that.

"What you are to me?" Blackheart asked sounding perplexed as if he'd never heard such a thing before. Treena only wanted to bury her face deeper at the realization that he probably never had. "Well, that's perfectly simple. You're my consort, obviously. I am a prince after all," he said, all of it coming out with ease as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Consort?" Treena parroted, moving her face away as she dug through her mind for proper associations for the word. A certain sort of companion…often that of royalty of some sort. Well, that wasn't that bad of a title. "It sounds better when you say it."

"Most things do," the demon gloated, puffing out his chest a bit. However, his voice became uncharacteristically sympathetic as he continued. "Is that really what was bothering you?"

"Suppose so. You know me. I just have to know everything," Treena shrugged, feeling relieved and surprised. Blackheart was not known for his capacity for understanding.

"Of course I know," Blackheart quipped, his confidence returning just as quick as it had faded. Treena was going to say something but an unfamiliar sound made her pause as what could be best be described as a reptilian purr came from somewhere in Blackheart's chest and throat as he moved his face to brush his nose and lips over her forehead in an oddly animalistic and comforting gesture.

It couldn't have possibly been real. Treena braced herself for the sting of teeth breaking skin and the pressure of nails making their mark. But she received neither, only Blackheart's briefly genuine smile before it morphed into smugness.

"Care to grace this horrid creature with a smile?" he asked, and Treena easily felt a smile crease her face. "That's better," Blackheart smiled, moving to lie on his side and taking Treena with him.

Limbs shifted to accommodate the new position, but she didn't question or fight it, struck dumb by the affection that appeared to have no motivation other than itself. She wanted to mistrust it just as much as she wanted it to be real.

"You like it when I smile?"

"I'm a demon, not a rock. I thrive on pleasure in all its forms…well, apart from pleasure brought on by reverence, but I doubt anyone actually counts that one anyway. Those that do tend to just be weirdos."

"Really?"

"Well, that and when you smile it's usually followed by something awesome like slaughter or rough sex."

"Is that so? Everything relevant to your interests I see," Treena laughed, smile widening of its own accord.

"You're relevant to my interests…"

"And why should I believe you? You could be lying right to my face," she replied thinking herself clever.

"Lies are my father's department. I deal in truths be they pleasant or otherwise. There are few things as pleasing as brutal honesty," Blackheart said, one step ahead of her yet again. He was an endless source of wit, but he also brought up more questions than answers. "I have no time for lies."

"Is that so?"

"God's honest truth," the demon smirked.

Treena figured he deserved a laugh for that one and leaned in, kissing him quickly. "So, royal consort, eh?" Blackheart nodded, resting his forehead against hers, low reptile purr in his throat again. "Does that come with any particular benefits?" she asked, feeling oddly calmed by the animalistic sound.

"Besides being bedded, floored, walled, whatever-ed by me regularly?"

"I'm being serious," Treena replied trying to sound matter-of-fact but laughing again. Violent, powerful, and funny…the Prince of Hell was what she'd often heard referred to as a "triple threat". Go figure.

Blackheart seemed to ponder it for a bit, looking to be legitimately thoughtful in regards to Treena's question, which was nice in and of itself.

"You can get away with a lot more trouble I'd imagine," he shrugged. "When you have one as powerful as I am associated with you others tend not to want to upset you." He paused once more, voice becoming low as he added, "It's not really something I could say for sure though, which I can't say I am terribly fond of admitting. I've never had a consistent companion before…are you blushing?"

"Of course not," Treena said bringing her hand up to her face, but a firm grip around her wrist stopped it. She relaxed it and pulled it back once she felt her wrist released and the caress of fingers along her cheek. Feeling the warmth just below the surface.

"I may not tell lies, but it doesn't mean I don't recognize them." Blackheart smiled as Treena moved in closer to him. She was just close enough to feel the brush of his lips on hers, and then just as quickly as that moment happened she found herself on her back, a rather pleased looking demon resting his ass on her chest.

"What the hell?"

"Surprise!" he said, sounding more pleased than Treena would have liked. He bent forward and kissed her hard before straightening up once more.

"You're a jerk…" she pouted.

"And you're this jerk's consort. Time to step up to your position. My dick's not going to suck itself," Blackheart teased, shifting his hips forward and pointing at it as if it wasn't quite obvious enough.

Treena rolled her eyes, but she didn't complain. Royal Consort…she liked the sound of that. Made her feel important and certainly improved her mood. However, she didn't have time to ponder this further as a familiar, impatient, growl, broke the silence.

"Calm down, _your highness_," she said with no small amount of mocking. She shimmied her arm out from under his legs, and wrapped her fingers around him, rubbing for a few seconds before deciding there was no use in being stubborn about it. She'd get him back for this later; maybe use more teeth than usual. Royal Consort…well, at least it something to do, and it meant he did like her didn't it? She was content with that for now. Besides, it was always hard to focus on anything else when one was going down on a demon.

Well, on the Prince of Hell anyway. What a fucking honor.


End file.
